CAN YOU CHANGE ME
by KaiSooLovers
Summary: LAST STORY! Kelanjutan cerita dari THE REASON. Apa keputusan Luhan? akankah dia menerima atau menolak Sehun. Sanggupkah Sehun meyakinkan Luhan? Apa Sehun akan mengubah cara pikir Luhan tentang cinta? FF ini aku persembahkan untuk event HUNHAN BUBBLE TEA COUPLE.


**CAN YOU CHANGE ME?**

**MAIN CAST: SEHUN X LUHAN**

**RATE: T**

**ONESHOOT**

**Semua cast bukan milik saya. Saya hanya menggunakan nama mereka. GS for all uke. OOC. Cerita gaje dan absurb. Jika ada kesamaan cerita itu hanya kebetulan semata. Semua cerita ini hanya fiksi belaka. Cerita ini murni ide saya. Please dont copas! Please dont bash! Jika tak suka dengan ceritanya jangan dibaca.**

**SUMMARY: Kelanjutan cerita dari THE REASON. Apa keputusan Luhan? akankah dia menerima atau menolak Sehun. Sanggupkah Sehun meyakinkan Luhan? Apa Sehun akan mengubah cara pikir Luhan tentang cinta? FF ini aku persembahkan untuk event HUNHAN BUBBLE TEA COUPLE.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy**

**.**

**.**

**Last part**

**.**

**.**

Disini Luhan sekarang. Terdiam dan terpaku dengan semua perlakuan Sehun. Pagi-pagi sekali Sehun datang keapartemennya untuk menjemputnya ke sekolah. Selama perjalanan ke sekolah, tangan Luhan digandeng Sehun dengan erat. Luhan hanya bisa pasrah menerima semua perlakuan Sehun. Luhan merasa semua yang Sehun lakukan tidak main-main. Sehun benar-benar melakukan apa yang dikatakannya kemarin. Dia akan memaksa Luhan apapun yang terjadi.

Mereka berdua memasuki bus yang terlihat penuh. Sehun menerobos kerumunan didalam bus dengan tetap menggandeng tangan Luhan. Akhirnya mereka berada ditengah-tengah bus. Sehun menuntun Luhan untuk bersandar ditiang dekat pintu keluar. Luhan menurut saja. Mata Luhan membelalak saat tau posisi Sehun saat ini. Sehun berada didepannya dengan jarak yang dibilang sangat dekat. Tangan kanan Sehun mencengkeram tiang yang berada desebelah kiri Luhan sedangkan tangan kanannya mencengkeram tiang datar yang digunakan Luhan untuk bersandar. Posisi mereka benar terlihat seperti sedang berpelukan. Luhan memalingkan wajahnya kearah jendela agar tidak langsung melihat Sehun. Tapi keputusannya salah. Saat Luhan lihat dengan seksama ternyata Sehun memandangnya dari pantulan kaca jendela. Tatapan mata mereka bertemu dipantulan kaca jendela, Sehun tersenyum kearah Luhan. Luhan bersumpah jika baru kali ini dia melihat senyum Sehun. Senyumnya begitu tulus dan...menawan.

Tiba-tiba bus mengerem mendadak. Tubuh Luhan terhuyung kedepan dan langsung memeluk Sehun. Dengan sigap tangan kiri Sehun memegang pinggang Luhan agar tak terjatuh dan tangan kanannya menahan berat tubuhnya dan Luhan. Luhan mengedipkan matanya mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi. Belum sempat ia mengetahui apa yang terjadi, tubuhnya ditarik keluar bus oleh Sehun. Rupanya mereka sudah sampai. Sehun kembali menggandeng tangan Luhan dan berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah yang tinggal beberapa meter lagi. Luhan menundukkan kepalanya saat semua mata tertuju kearahnya. Siswa-siswi yang baru saja datang bersamaan dengan Hunhan menatap terkejut. Pasalnya seorang Oh Sehun sedang menggandeng Luhan. Beberapa dari mereka menanyakan hubungan keduanya. Memang sebelumnya Sehun menjadikan Luhan sebagai kekasihnya tapi mengingat hubungan mereka setelah itu bukan seperti sepasang kekasih jadi mereka ragu tentang hubungan keduanya.

Sehun dengan cuek tetap menggandeng Luhan memasuki halaman sekolah. Para siswa yang melihat tampak berbisik dan memandangi mereka berdua. Luhan semakin menunduk saat mengetahui semua siswa berbisik kearahnya. Dirinya malu sekali sekarang dan berharap ada seseorang yang menyelamatkannya dari keadaan ini.

"Luhannie…"

Luhan menengok kebelakang dan melihat Kyungsoo dengan wajah sumringah. Akhirnya penyelamatku datang batin Luhan.

"Kyungsoo-ya!"

Luhan mencoba berlari kearah Kyungsoo yang berada dibelakangnya. Tapi tangannya ditahan oleh Sehun yang sedari tadi menggandeng tangannya. Luhan memandang Kyungsoo dengan tatapan memohonnya dan seolah berkata 'tolong aku'. Kyungsoo hanya memandang bingung tatapan Luhan. Pandangannya beranjak menuju tangan Luhan yang bertautan dengan Sehun.

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan? Kenapa kau memegang tangan Luhannieku?" selidik Kyungsoo.

"Apa aku tak boleh memegang tangan pacarku sendiri?" tanya Sehun datar.

"Sejak kapan kalian pacaran?"

"Beberapa minggu yang lalu. Kau tak ingat? Seingatku kau berada disana"

"Tapi Luhan tak pernah mengiyakan? Iyakan, Lu?"

Luhan terlihat gelagapan. Luhan bingung harus menjawab apa. Mata Luhan bergerak cepat dan tak berani menatap Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya melihat reaksi Luhan yang terlihat bimbang. Kyungsoo berjalan mendekati Luhan dan kakinya berhenti berpijak mendengar ucapan Sehun.

"Dia tak perlu menjawabnya karena aku akan memaksanya jika dia tak mau"

Sehun pergi dan menarik Luhan. Luhan memandang sendu Kyungsoo. Luhan tau Kyungsoo akan mengintrogasinya habis-habisan saat dikelas nanti. Luhan menatap sengit Sehun dari belakang. Dia tak habis pikir bisa bertemu dan terjebak dengan namja egois ini.

"Tak usah menatapku seperti itu. Aku tak akan terpengaruh dengan tatapanmu" ucap Sehun tanpa memalingkan kepalanya.

WTH? Apa anak ini memiliki mata dibelakang kepalanya? Bagaimana dia bisa tau jika aku sedang menatapnya? monolog Luhan dalam hati. Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menggerutu tak jelas. Sehun tak begitu jelas mendengar gerutuan Luhan tapi dalam hatinya tersenyum melihat tingkah Luhan yang menurutnya lucu.

Sehun dan Luhan sudah sampai didepan kelas Luhan. Teman-teman sekelas Luhan memperhatikan Sehun dan Luhan yang baru saja datang. Sehun menatap datar kearah murid-murid yang memperhatikan mereka. Seketika itu para murid melanjutkan aktivitasnya dan tak berani mencuri pandang kearah Sehun dan Luhan. Luhan mencoba masuk kekelas tanpa memperdulikan Sehun yang melihatnya datar. Tubuh Luhan ditarik dan dibalik dengan paksa. Sehun mendekatkan bibirnya ketelinga Luhan dan membisikkan sesuatu.

"Bye, deer"

Sehun berjalan menjauhi kelas Luhan. Luhan masih terpaku didepan kelas. Entah apa yang terjadi tubuhnya menegang dan mematung seketika. Masih bisa Luhan rasakan hembusan nafas Sehun ditelinganya. Suara berat Sehun masih terngiang-ngiang dikepalanya. Tak terasa wajahnya memerah dan jantungnya berpacu dengan cepat.

Kyungsoo yang baru saja datang mengerut bingung melihat Luhan yang berdiri didepan kelas dengan wajah memerah. Kyungsoo mendekati Luhan dan melambaikan tangannya didepan wajah Luhan tapi Luhan tetap tak bergeming.

"Lu..."

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Apa Sehun melakukan sesuatu kepadamu lagi?"

Mendengar kata 'Sehun' membuatnya tersadar dalam lamunannya. Luhan kaget saat melihat Kyungsoo yang berada didepannya dan memandangnya khawatir. Luhan tersenyum sekilas.

"Waeyo, Kyungsoo-ah?"

"Kau melamun? Kenapa wajahmu memerah begitu, Lu? Apa kau sakit?" tanya Kyungsoo bertubi-tubi.

Luhan memegang kedua pipinya. Benar kata Kyungsoo pipinya sekarang memanas dan pasti terlihat merah. Luhan hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan menarik Kyungsoo untuk masuk kelas tanpa menjawab semua pertanyaan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo memiringkan kepalanya tanda tak mengerti. Kyungsoo menggidikkan bahunya dan mengikuti langkah Luhan.

::Hunhan Bubble Tea Couple::

Jongin menatap intens Sehun yang berada disebelahnya. Saat ini pelajaran sudah dimulai. Sehun terlihat memperhatikan papan tulis dimana deretan angka sedang ditulis oleh guru. Sehun terlalu fokus dengan pelajaran dan tak mengetahui Jongin yang menatapnya. Jongin menyenggol lengan Sehun untuk mendapatkan perhatian namja albino itu. Sehun masih tetap fokus dan tak bergeming. Jongin mendecak dan kembali menyenggol lengan Sehun. Sehun memalingkan pandangannya dari papan tulis ke Jongin. Jongin yang sudah mendapatkan perhatian dari Sehun tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu.

"Apa kau benar-benar pacaran dengan Luhan?" bisik Jongin. Sehun memutar bola matanya malas mendengar pertanyaan Jongin. Saat pelajaran sempat-sempatnya Jongin bertanya hal yang tak penting. Sehun kembali mencoba memfokuskan diri kepelajaran.

"Ya! Jangan mengacuhkanku! Jawab pertanyaanku!" kesal Jongin dengan tetap berbisik.

"Apa kau mulai mencintainya? Apa Luhan membalas cintamu? Kalian sudah sampai ketahap apa?"

PLETAK

Jongin mengusap-usap kepalanya yang terkena lemparan penghapus papan tulis. Jongin melihat seonsaengnim menatapnya garang. Jongin nyengir seperti orang bodoh.

"KIM JONGIN! KELUAR DARI KELAS SAYA!" teriak Seonsaengnim nyaring. Jongin menundukkan kepalanya dan mulai bangkit. Jongin melirik Sehun yang disebelahnya. Tapi sahabatnya itu cuek dan diam saja. Sialan si albino ini runtuk Jongin dalam hati. Jongin berjalan keluar kelas dan ditertawakan teman-teman sekelasnya.

::Hunhan Bubble Tea Couple::

Jongin membereskan bukunya dan memasukkannya kedalam tas. Sehun memandang Jongin yang sibuk dengan dirinya sendiri. Sehun merasa sedikit bersalah karena Jongin kena hukuman tadi karenanya juga.

"Jongin"

"Jongin-ah"

Jongin tak menghiraukan panggilan dari Sehun dan mulai beranjak dari bangkunya. Sehun menahan lengan Jongin dan Jongin menghempaskan tangan Sehun. Sehun dengan sigap mendahului Jongin dan menghadangnya keluar kelas. Jongin menatap datar kearah Sehun. Jongin bergerak kekiri dan diikuti Sehun. Jongin bergerak berlawanan arah dan tetap diikuti Sehun.

"Mianhae" sesal Sehun.

"Apa menurutmu kata maaf cukup?" tanya Jongin dingin.

"Aku rasa tidak" jawab Sehun murung.

"Kita sudah berteman lama Sehun-ah. Aku kecewa kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dibelakangku"

"Mian tapi aku belum bisa menceritakan padamu. Jika sudah waktunya akan aku ceritakan semua"

"Arraseo"

Jongin dan Sehun berpelukan. Kebiasaan mereka sedari dulu jika saling minta maaf. Untung saja kelas sudah sepi jadi tak akan ada yang menggosip macam-macam tentang adegan mereka ini.

"Mwoya ige?"

Jongin dan Sehun melepaskan pelukan mereka dan menatap kearah pintu. Kyungsoo menatap Sehun dan Luhan dengan pandangan yang sulit dijelaskan.

"Baby..."

"Kalian gay?" potong Kyungsoo.

"Aniya!" jawab Jongin cepat dan mendekati Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo masih menatap Jongin aneh.

"Aku hanya mencintaimu, baby Soo. Sungguh!" yakin Jongin dengan pandangan berharap.

"Arra"

Sehun menatap jengah kearah pasangan Kaisoo. Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya ke Luhan. Yeoja itu sedari tadi menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Sehun mendekati Luhan perlahan.

"Kenapa kau memandangiku seperti itu?"

Luhan menggeleng cepat dan menunduk. Sehun menggenggam erat tangan Luhan.

"Aku pergi dulu" ucap Sehun dan meninggalkan Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang masih berada dikelas.

"Ya! Kau mau bawa kemana temanku!" pekik Kyungsoo dari dalam kelas yang dianggap angin lalu oleh Sehun.

Luhan sedikit terseok-seok menyamai langkah Sehun yang lebar. Kaki mungilnya tak sanggup lagi berjalan cepat. Langkah Luhan mulai goyah dan badannya condong kedepan bersiap untuk jatuh. Sehun langsung membalikkan badannya saat merasa aneh dengan cara jalan Luhan. Tangannya langsung memeluk pinggang Luhan dan membawa Luhan kedalam pelukannya. Jika Sehun tidak segera menyadari pasti saat ini Luhan sudah terjatuh.

Luhan memejamkan matanya saat tau akan terjatuh. Tapi tubuhnya membentur sesuatu. Luhan membuka matanya dan yang dilihat pertama adalah dada bidang Sehun yang terbalut seragam. Luhan dapat dengan jelas mendengar detak jantung Sehun yang sedikit cepat. Aroma maskulin Sehun tercium jelas dihidungnya. Ada perasaan nyaman yang menyergap hatinya. Seakan rindu akan pelukan ini. Luhan kembali menutup matanya yang entah kenapa terasa sangat berat untuk dibuka.

Sehun menggoyangkan tubuh Luhan pelan. Dia takut jika Luhan pingsan atau kenapa-kenapa.

"Ya! Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sehun yang masih menggoncangkan tubuh Luhan. Luhan tak bereaksi membuat Sehun panik tapi dia masih bisa menunjukkan wajah datarnya. Sehun membopong tubuh Luhan dengan bridal style. Sehun melanjutkan jalannya menuju apartemennya.

Sesampainya diapartemennya, Sehun langsung menuju kamarnya dan meletakkan Luhan diatas ranjangnya pelan-pelan. Sehun menyelimuti Luhan dan memperhatikan secara seksama wajah polos Luhan yang sedang tertidur. Wajah Luhan begitu tenang dan tak ada beban apapun saat dia tidur. Sehun menyingkirkan rambut Luhan yang menutupi wajahnya dan membelai wajah halus Luhan. Luhan menggeliat dan menyamankan tidurnya. Sehun menghentikan sejenak kegiatannya saat Luhan menggeliat. Sehun tersenyum dan mencuri kecupan didahi Luhan kemudian beranjak dari kamarnya.

Tak banyak yang Sehun lakukan dimalam hari. Rutinitasnya setiap malam jika tak 'membuntuti' Luhan hanya duduk disofa dan menonton TV. Sehun memindah saluran TV dengan remot yang berada digenggamannya. Kelihatannya tak ada acara yang menarik malam ini. Sehun memutuskan menonton berita dan menyaksikannya dengan seksama.

KYA!

Sehun berjingit kaget dan langsung berlari kearah kamarnya. Sehun membuka pintu kamarnya kasar dan menghampiri Luhan yang tengah terduduk diranjangnya dengan wajah panik.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Sehun khawatir.

"Kenapa aku berada dikamarmu? Apa yang telah kau lakukan kepadaku?!" histeris Luhan saat mendapati dirinya bukan berada dikamarnya. Luhan menatap horor kearah Sehun.

"Kau tadi pingsan jadi aku membawamu ketempatku" balas Sehun tenang.

"Kenapa kau tak membawaku ke apartemenku? Bukankah kau tau dimana aku tinggal?" sewot Luhan tak terima.

"Apartemenmu jauh. Lagipula aku tak tau kata sandi apartemenmu jadi percuma jika aku membawamu kesana" elak Sehun. Ah...benar juga batin Luhan. Luhan mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Tapi kau tidak macam-macam kan?" tanya Luhan memastikan dan mengecek tubuhnya yang masih memakai seragam utuh. Sehun memutar bola matanya jengah. Ternyata Luhan bisa menjadi secerewet ini.

Setelah membereskan seragamnya Luhan mengambil tasnya yang berada ditepi ranjang dan bersiap untuk pulang.

"Kau tak lapar?" tanya Sehun saat melihat Luhan yang bersiap pulang.

"Ani. Aku tak..." ucapan Luhan terpotong saat suara perutnya terdengar jelas ditelinganya. Luhan meruntuki perutnya yang tak bisa diajak kerjasama saat ini.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan makanan. Ayo" ajak Sehun dan meninggalkan kamarnya terlebih dulu dengan menahan tawanya. Wajah Luhan memerah menanggung malu dengan perbuatannya sendiri. Luhan mengekori Sehun menuju meja makan.

"Kau yang memasak semua ini?" tanya Luhan saat berada dimeja makan mini. Makanan sederhana ala Sehun sudah tersaji dengan rapi. Luhan tak menyangka jika Sehun bisa menyiapkan makan malam serapi ini.

"Tentu saja. Kau kira aku mencurinya?" jawab Sehun yang sudah duduk dibangkunya. Luhan mencibik dan duduk dibangku depan Sehun.

Sehun dan Luhan menikmati makan malam tanpa ada pembicaraan. Sehun dengan tenang menyantap makan malamnya berbeda dengan Luhan yang terlihat tak nyaman dan sesekali melirik kearah Sehun.

"Jika ada yang ingin kau katakan, katakan saja" ucap Sehun memecah keheningan dan kecanggungan mereka. Luhan tak menanggapi ucapan Sehun dan terus memakan makanannya.

Baru kali ini Luhan makan malam berdua dengan seorang namja dalam keadaan 'normal'nya. Luhan sudah sering makan malam berdua dengan Kris tapi itu berbeda. Makan malam yang seperti ini membuatnya tak nyaman dan ingin segera pergi dari keadaan ini. Apalagi namja yang ada dihadapannya adalah Sehun yang merupakan namja keras kepala yang memaksanya untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Sampai sekarang Luhan belum memberi jawaban pernyataan Sehun waktu itu.

_Flashback on_

_"__Ketiga, aku akan memaksamu untuk mencintaiku. Aku tak peduli kau mau atau tidak. Yang jelas kau hanya milikku dan satu-satunya milikku. Jika perlu aku akan mengklaimmu sebagai milikku dan tak ada yang boleh mendekatimu. Aku akan menghancurkan siapa saja yang berani mendekatimu. Itulah alasanku kenapa aku tak mau berhenti mendekatimu. Aku sadar aku terlalu mencintaimu dan tak akan mudah melepaskanmu. Dan sampai saat ini kau masih menjadi kekasihku. Aku tak menerima penolakan. Aku akan membuatmu mencintaiku apapun yang terjadi" jelas Sehun panjang lebar yang sama sekali tidak mencerminkan dirinya yang pendiam._

_Luhan mengerjabkan matanya berkali-kali. Penuturan Sehun yang panjang-lebar membuatnya membeku. Pertama kalinya dalam hidup Luhan ada orang yang begitu mencintainya. Luhan tak tau harus menjawab apa atau berbuat apa. Jujur saja ini pengalaman pertamanya menghadapi namja yang begitu terobsesi padanya bahkan namja itu sudah mencintainya._

_"__Kau tak perlu menjawabnya sekarang. Aku tau saat ini pasti kau bimbang. Yang jelas aku akan membuatmu jatuh cinta kepadaku. Jangan pernah menolak semua perlakuanku. Jika kau menolak maka aku akan semakin memaksa dan menggunakan cara kasar" lanjut Sehun._

_Sehun mendekatkan tubuhnya dan membelai pipi Luhan. Luhan masih terdiam dan terpaku dengan tatapan Sehun yang langsung menusuk ke kedua matanya. Perlahan Sehun mendekatkan kepalanya._

_"__Saranghae, Lu"_

_Luhan tercekat mendengar kata-kata itu dari mulut Sehun. Sehun mencium Luhan tepat dibibirnya. Bibir Sehun sekedar menempel dan menyalurkan segala perasaannya ke bibir Luhan dan berharap Luhan dapat mengetahuinya melalui ciumannya. Sehun menjauhkan kepalanya dan memandang Luhan lembut. Pandangan yang tak pernah Sehun berikan kepada siapapun._

_Flashback off_

Luhan menatap kosong kearah piring kosong didepannya. Pikirannya melayang pada kejadian beberapa hari lalu. Kejadian itu mengusik dirinya dan membuatnya tak bisa berpikiran jernih. Luhan masih ragu tentang perasaan Sehun kepadanya.

Sehun mendongak menatap Luhan yang terdiam dan menatap piringnya. Sehun melambaikan tangannya. Dahi Sehun berkerut melihat Luhan yang hanya terdiam. Sehun mencoba melihat wajah Luhan dari dekat.

"Lu.." panggil Sehun dan tangannya menyentuh pipi Luhan. Luhan menepis tangan Sehun yang menyentuh pipinya. Sehun sedikit tersentak kaget dengan sikap Luhan. Luhan menatap Sehun datar.

"Jangan pernah menyentuhku lagi" ucap Luhan dan pergi mengambil tasnya yang berada disofa. Sehun terdiam dan memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik Luhan.

"Terima kasih makanannya" ucap Luhan berada diambang pintu tanpa menoleh kearah Sehun kemudian membuka pintu apartemen Sehun dan keluar. Sehun mengepalkan tangannya. Ada perasaan kesal yang menyergap hatinya. Semua yang ia lakukan tak dianggap oleh Luhan. Aku tak akan menyerah untuk mendapatkan hatimu, Lu batin Sehun.

Luhan berjalan cepat menuju apartemennya. Luhan tak dapat berpikir jernih sekarang. Perang batin terjadi didalam dirinya. Satu sisi dia ingin mempercayai Sehun tapi disisi lain dirinya menolak keberadaan Sehun yang akan mengubahnya.

::Hunhan Bubble Tea Couple::

Hari ini Luhan menghindari Sehun dengan datang kesekolah lebih pagi. Luhan mendudukan diri dibangkunya. Kelas masih sepi karena dia adalah orang pertama yang datang. Luhan mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengetik sesuatu lalu menyimpan ponselnya lagi. Luhan beranjak dari duduknya dan memutuskan untuk pergi keatap sekolah. Dengan perlahan Luhan membuka pintu kelasnya. Betapa terkejutnya Luhan saat mengetahui Sehun sudah berada didepan pintu kelasnya. Sehun menatap Luhan tajam dan menusuk. Luhan berjalan mundur takut dengan tatapan Sehun yang menusuk. Sehun berjalan mendekati Luhan yang terlihat ketakutan.

"S-Sehun-ssi..." lirih Luhan gugup.

"Kau menghindariku?" tanya Sehun dingin.

"Bukankah sudah aku katakan jika aku akan memaksamu bila kau tak mau?" lanjut Sehun.

"Kau tak bisa seenaknya memaksaku, Sehun-ssi" balas Luhan yang sudah mendapat keberaniannya kembali.

"Aku tak peduli" cuek Sehun. Punggung Luhan membentur dinding membuat Luhan tak bisa lari kemana-mana lagi.

"Apa dengan memaksaku aku akan membalas cintamu, Sehun-ssi?" ucap Luhan dan membuat langkah Sehun berhenti.

"Semakin kau memaksaku semakin membuatku membencimu" lanjut Luhan.

"Kau membuatku semakin ragu dengan cinta Sehun-ssi. Apa cinta yang kau maksud adalah paksaan seperti ini? Inikah yang kau sebut cinta? Apa kau bahagia mencintaiku seperti ini? Cinta tak sesederhana yang kau pikir, Sehun-ssi. Cinta akan menyakitimu. Apalagi jika kau mencintaiku. Itu akan semakin membuatmu menderita karena aku tak akan pernah membalasnya. Jadi hentikan saja usahamu membuatku jatuh cinta karena aku sudah kehilangan rasa cinta" tutur Luhan dan mendorong tubuh Sehun didepannya hingga ia bisa lewat lalu pergi. Sehun menunduk dan merenungkan setiap kata Luhan. Sehun melangkah pergi dan meninggalkan kelas Luhan.

::Hunhan Bubble Tea Couple::

Jongin menatap heran sahabatnya yang saat ini diam dan menatap kosong kearah langit. Saat ini Jongin dan Sehun membolos dipelajaran terakhir. Mereka berdua memutuskan untuk pergi keatap sekolah. Jongin sempat merasa ragu saat Sehun mengajaknya membolos karena setau Jongin Sehun tak pernah absen dari setiap pelajaran. Sehun merupakan siswa teladan berbeda dengan dirinya yang terkadang malas untuk belajar.

Jongin membaringkan tubuhnya disebelah Sehun. Jongin ikut memandang langit sore yang begitu tenang.

"Kau tau apa itu cinta, Jong?" tanya Sehun yang masih menerawang. Jongin melirik sekilas kearah Sehun dan kembali menatap langit.

"Entahlah aku tak tau pasti apa itu cinta" jawab Jongin.

"Lalu kenapa kau berpacaran dengan Kyungsoo jika kau tak mencintainya?"

"Cinta itu berbeda untuk setiap individunya. Dan aku merasakan ada yang berbeda dengan Kyungsoo. Pandanganku tak pernah bisa lepas darinya. Aku ingin dia berada disisiku. Senyumnya, tawanya, amarahnya, kesalnya dan yang lain yang ada padanya membuatku terbius. Aku ingin memilikinya dan tak akan kulepaskan semuadah itu"

"Apa hanya dengan itu berarti kau mencintainya?"

"Tidak. Perasaan ingin melindunginya, menyayanginya dan tak ingin menyakitinya harus ada untuk menumbuhkan rasa cinta. Kau juga ingin melihatnya bahagia tanpa ada paksaan"

"Apakah salah jika memaksanya untuk mencintaimu?"

"Tentu saja. Cinta tak bisa dipaksakan, Sehun-ah. Semakin kau memaksanya maka dia akan semakin menjauh. Jadi gunakan rasa cintamu untuk meyakinkannya bukan dengan memaksanya"

Sehun memikirkan setiap kata-kata Jongin. Mungkin Jongin benar, dia tak bisa memaksa Luhan untuk mencintainya. Tapi bagaimana dia meyakinkan Luhan akan cintanya sedangkan dia baru saja mengenal apa itu cinta.

"Gunakan hatimu, Sehun-ah. Dia akan membimbingmu. Cinta tak selamanya mulus tapi itulah yang akan memperkuatnya" ucap Jongin tiba-tiba.

"Kau sahabatku yang terbaik, Jongin-ah" Jongin tersenyum melihat sahabatnya yang sudah mendapatkan kembali energinya.

::Hunhan Bubble Tea Couple::

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi. Para siswa berhamburan keluar sekolah. Terlihat Kyungsoo dan Luhan diantara gerombolan murid yang akan pulang. Keduanya saling bergandengan menuju gerbang sekolah. Beberapa siswi menggerombol didepan gerbang sekolah. Kyungsoo dan Luhan yang penasaran ikut bergabung untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Kyungsoo dan Luhan berjinjit untuk melihat siapa yang dilihat oleh teman-temannya. Kaki mungil mereka membuat mereka sedikit kesusahan. Luhan maupun Kyungsoo tak mampu menerobos dan melihat apa yang terjadi. Tubuh mereka terdorong kebelakang karena semakin banyaknya siswi yang menggerubungi.

Sebenarnya apa yang dikerubungi oleh para siswi? Mari kita lihat. Seorang namja berdiri dan menyenderkan tubuhnya dimobil sportnya. Tubuh jenjangnya membuat para siswi berpikir dia merupakan seorang model. Rambut blondenya yang terpantul cahaya membuat semakin bersinar. Wajah coolnya membuat para yeoja melenguh. Kaca mata hitam yang bertengger manis dihidungnya membuatnya tampak semakin keren. Namja itu mengedarkan pandangannya kearah siswi yang mengerubunginya. Dirinya mencari seseorang yang sedari tadi ditunggunya. Namja itu berdiri tegak dengan tangan yang dimasukkan kesaku celana membuat para siswi memekik histeris. Pandangannya masih mencari seseorang. Namja itu berjalan kearah pintu gerbang saat melihat gadis yang dicarinya berada disana. Tinggi yang diatas rata-rata membuatnya dengan mudah mencari seseorang yang lebih pendek darinya.

"Kris" ucap Luhan saat Kris –namja yang dikerubungi tadi berada didepannya.

"Hai princess...kaja kita pergi" ajak Kris. Kyungsoo menatap Luhan dan Kris bergantian. Apa hubungannya namja ini dengan Luhan tanya Kyungsoo dalam hati. Luhan menoleh kearah Kyungsoo.

"Mian, Kyung. Sepertinya aku tak bisa pulang bersamamu hari ini" sesal Luhan.

"Gwenchana, Lu. Kau pulanglah dulu" ucap Kyungsoo meyakinkan.

"Aku pinjam temanmu dulu ya, cantik" ucap Kris melepas kaca matanya dan mengedipkan matanya kearah Kyungsoo. para yeoja yang masih setia disana berteriak histeris melihat Kris mengedipkan matanya. Sedangkan Kyungsoo tersipu malu mendengar penuturan Kris.

Kris berjalan didepan Luhan. Luhan melambaikan tangannya dan masuk kemobil yang sebelumnya sudah dibukakan pintunya oleh Kris. Mobil Kris pergi meninggalkan sekolah dan membuat kerumunan tadi bubar seketika. Jongin melihat Kyungsoo yang berdiri didepan gerbang segera menghampirinya.

"Kau sendirian? Dimana Luhan?" tanya Jongin saat berada disebelah Kyungsoo.

"Dia pergi bersama pangeran tampan" jawab Kyungsoo polos.

"Pangeran tampan? Siapa?" tanya Jongin lagi.

"Entahlah. Aku rasa teman Luhan atau mungkin pacarnya. Dia seperti bukan orang Korea karena wajahnya agak kebarat-baratan dan rambutnya blonde" sindir Kyungsoo dan melirik Sehun. Jongin mengangguk sedangkan Sehun yang sedari tadi debelakang Jongin tampak berpikir mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo. Sepertinya Sehun tau siapa namja itu.

::Hunhan Bubble Tea Couple::

"Kau tak seharusnya menjemputku, Kris" ujar Luhan menatap Kris.

"Bukankah kau memintaku untuk menemuimu? Kenapa harus menunggu nanti jika aku bisa bertemu denganmu sekarang" ucap Kris yang masih fokus menyetir mobilnya.

"Kau terlalu mencolok dan aku paling benci menjadi bahan omongan" kesal Luhan.

"Aku jarang sekali melihat kondisi 'normal'mu jadi tak apakan. Lagian aku tak membongkar sisi lainmu didepan teman-temanmu" bela Kris.

"Aku sedang tak ingin berdebat dan membuatku mengeluarkan sisi lainku. Jadi kumohon hentikan saja pembicaraan ini"

"Ternyata jika kau bersikap seperti ini benar-benar sangat anggun dan terlihat seperti gadis penurut dan manis. Tapi aku lebih suka kau yang terlihat menggoda. Baiklah jika itu kemauanmu, princess" gurau Kris membuat Luhan jengah.

Luhan dan Kris tiba diklub milik Kris. Klubnya belum dibuka mengingat masih sore. Beberapa pegawai Kris menyapa Kris yang datang awal hari ini. Dibelakangnya Luhan memakai coat panjang milik Kris untuk menutupi seragamnya dan jangan lupa masker yang membalut hidung dan mulutnya. Rambut Luhan ditutupi oleh topi yang sengaja Kris siapkan. Kris sengaja menyiapkan semua itu hanya untuk Luhan. Kris tau jika identitas Luhan sangat berharga sehingga dia rela melakukan semua ini.

Kris membawa Luhan keruangannya. Luhan membuka semua alat penyamarannya saat dirasa aman dan tak ada seorangpun pegawai yang tau. Luhan dapat melihat dengan jelas keadaan dibawah melalui jendela kaca yang berada diruangan Kris. Kaca tersebut dibuat dua sisi sehingga Kris dapat memantau keadaan klubnya dari ruangannya tanpa ada yang tau. Kris meletakkan beberapa paper bag ke sofa yang berada didekat jendela.

"Ini pakaianmu. Pakailah jika kau ingin keluar. Aku akan mengecek keadaan dibawah. Jangan lupa kunci pintunya" ujar Kris dan meninggalkan Luhan yang masih setia melihat keadaan dibawah. Luhan menuju pintu keluar dan menguncinya dari dalam. Luhan mendudukkan bokong sexynya kesofa. Dirinya melirik kearah paper bag dan melihat isinya.

::Hunhan Bubble Tea Couple::

Musik berdentum kencang dari arah lantai dansa. Suasana tampak ramai setiap waktunya. Para pengunjung mulai merapat kelantai dansa dan meliuk-liukkan tubuh mereka sesuai irama. Keadaan menjadi semakin ramai saat ada beberapa penari yang tampil diatas panggung. Disetiap sudut ruangan yang remang terlihat beberapa pasangan sedang bercumbu mesra. Alkohol yang sudah disiapkan menjadikan malam mereka semakin liar dan panas.

Luhan memandang kumpulan orang diklub dengan pandangan bosan. Kelihatannya tak ada yang menarik perhatiannya malam ini. Luhan beranjak dari kaca jendela ruangan Kris hingga ada seseorang yang menarik perhatiannya. Orang itu dikelilingi oleh banyak yeoja genit saat dirinya masuk klub. Tampangnya yang datar membuat yeoja genit itu bersemangat untuk menggoda pemuda itu. Pemuda itu mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh klub tanpa menghiraukan yeoja-yeoja yang mengelilinginya.

Pemuda itu beranjak kemeja bartender meninggalkan kumpulan yeoja genit yang menggeram kesal. Luhan menunjukkan smirknya dan memutuskan untuk turun kebawah. Setiap tangga yang ia injak menarik perhatian para namja yang berada dibawah. Mata para namja itu menatap Luhan kagum dan penuh pemujaan. Wajahnya yang bagai dewi-dewi disurga memabukkan pikiran para namja. Tubuhnya yang memiliki lekuk sempurna membuat pikiran para namja berubah menjadi erotis. Kalian ingin tau apa yang Luhan kenakan malam ini?

Rambutnya yang berwarna kecoklatan dibiarkannya tergerai lurus. Make up minimalis yang menggoda melekat diwajahnya. Bibirnya yang berwarna merah menyala siap untuk dinikmati. Baju hitam yang berbentuk jaring transparan menampilkan bra hitam yang terlihat samar. Celana kulit berwarna merah ketat membungkus kaki indahnya. Boots hitam yang tinggi membuat penampilannya semakin elegan. Lampu yang remang dan minim cahaya itu membuat tampilan Luhan semakin bersinar. Kris benar-benar pandai memilih baju.

Luhan berjalan mendekati meja bartender tempat pemuda yang ia incar berada. Luhan duduk disebelah pemuda itu dan memesan minuman yang biasanya kebartender. Luhan menolehkan kepalanya kearah Sehun dengan tatapan menggodanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Sehunnie?" tanya Luhan.

"Melepas penat" jawab Sehun cuek tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Luhan.

"Kau tidak mencariku? Biasanya kau selalu mengejar-ngejarku" ucap Luhan PD.

"Buat apa aku mengejar-ngejar wanita yang jelas menolakku berkali-kali. Aku rasa hatinya benar-benar mati karena tak melihat betapa tulusnya aku mencintainya" tutur Sehun dan menegak minuman yang dipesannya. Luhan terkekeh.

"Sudah ku bilang jika aku tak percaya cinta tapi kau masih bersikeras mengejarku. Jadi jangan salahkan aku bila kau patah hati sekarang"

"Jika memang kau tak percaya cinta maka saat ini kau sudah menjual tubuhmu untuk namja hidung belang disini" ucap sehun menusuk.

"Aku bukan pelacur!" bentak Luhan.

"Itu artinya kau masih mencintai dirimu sendiri dan orang yang berarti untukmu karena kau tak ingin mereka terluka akibat tindakanmu. Masih ada rasa cinta dihatimu tapi kau selalu menyangkalnya dan mengubur rasa itu"

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu Sehun pergi meninggalkan Luhan yang terdiam mencerna semua perkataan Sehun. Apa benar aku masih memiliki rasa cinta batin Luhan ragu. Luhan yang tersadar langsung mencari keberadaan Sehun. Luhan mengedarkan pandangannya cepat kesegala penjuru klub. Tapi matanya tak menemukan sosok Sehun. Luhan yang frustasi mencari Sehun ketengah lantai dansa. Luhan menabrak setiap orang yang berjoget disana menimbulkan geraman tak suka dari setiap orang. Luhan menerobos kerumunan orang hingga mencapai pintu keluar klub.

Luhan berlari tak tentu arah mencari Sehun. Sehun benar-benar sudah memporak-porandakan pertahanan kuat yang ia buat. Pertahanan yang selama ini ia bangun dan jaga. Pertahanan yang melingkupi hatinya.

Luhan mengatur nafasnya yang tak beraturan. Malam sudah semakin larut tapi Luhan tidak bisa menemukan keberadaan Sehun. Luhan menyerah. Dirinya tak mampu menemukan Sehun. Luhan berjalan lunglai menuju apartemennya. Tiba-tiba saja ada 3 orang namja paruh baya yang menghadang Luhan. Luhan mendongak dan memandang para ahjussi yang terlihat mabuk itu. Dua orang yang berada disamping kanan-kirinya mulai menggerayangi tubuhnya. Sedangkan yang didepannya tampak tersenyum licik dan membelai-belai pipinya. Ingin sekali Luhan berteriak tapi lidahnya terasa kelu. Tak ada suara apapun walau dia membuka mulutnya.

"Hai cantik, mari main bersama kami"

Luhan memberontak tapi tangannya ditahan oleh dua ahjussi disampingnya. Luhan menangis dalam diam. Sekeras apapun Luhan memberontak tapi tubuhnya tak bisa dilepas. Ahjussi yang didepannya bersiap untuk mencium Luhan. Luhan semakin terisak mengingat nasibnya yang seperti ini. Luhan menutup matanya terlalu takut melihat kejadian selanjutnya dalam hidupnya.

"Sehunnie..." gumam Luhan lirih dan menitikkan air matanya.

BRUK

BRAK

BRUK

Suara benturan keras dan rintihan terdengar ditelinga Luhan. Suara langkah kaki mulai ia dengar dan menjauh. Luhan mencoba memberanikan diri melihat apa yang terjadi. Pandangannya sedikit buram karena efek air mata yang masih menggenangi matanya. Perlahan-lahan Luhan dapat melihat dengan jelas. Seorang pemuda yang ia cari berada dihadapannya. Pemuda yang menyelamatkannya. Tangis Luhan pecah dan langsung memeluk tubuh namja didepannya. Luhan benar-benar takut jika tadi Sehun tak segera menolongnya. Sehun membalas pelukan Luhan dan mengelus punggung Luhan pelan. Luhan semakin keras menangis. Sehun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan mencium puncak kepala Luhan untuk menenangkan yeoja dipelukannya.

Sehun melepas pelukannya saat Luhan mulai berhenti menangis. Sehun mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Luhan. Bisa Sehun lihat betapa berantakannya gadis didepannya. Sehun menangkup kedua pipi Luhan dan menghapus air mata yang tersisa dipipi Luhan dengan kedua ibu jarinya. Luhan memandang mata Sehun yang sangat menenangkan. Pelukan Sehun benar-benar membuatnya nyaman dan tenang. Apakah selama ini Sehun adalah orang yang ia cari?

"Uljima...Aku disini" ucap Sehun menenangkan Luhan. Luhan hanya mengangguk dan memeluk Sehun lagi.

"Kajima" lirih Luhan dalam pelukan Sehun. Sehun tersenyum tampan.

"Aku disini" bisik Sehun.

Sehun menggedong Luhan ala bridal style dan membawa keapartemen Luhan. Luhan mengeratkan pelukannya dileher Sehun dan membenamkan wajahnya diperpotongan leher Sehun. Sehun hanya diam dan menerima semua perlakuan Luhan. Nafas Luhan yang menerpa kulitnya membuatnya merasakan sensasi berbeda. Terasa geli tapi Sehun suka itu.

Sesampainya diapartemen Luhan, Sehun membaringkan Luhan diranjangnya dan menyelimuti tubuh Luhan. Saat Sehun akan meninggalkan Luhan, Luhan menarik baju Sehun.

"Kajima" lirih Luhan. Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium kening Luhan lama.

"Tidurlah" ucap Sehun lembut. Luhan menggeleng.

"Temani aku. Aku takut" pinta Luhan dengan deer eyesnya.

Sehun menghela nafasnya kemudian memposisikan dirinya disamping Luhan. Tangan yang satu ia gunakan sebagai bantal bagi Luhan sedangkan yang satunya ia gunakan untuk memeluk pinggang Luhan. Luhan menyamankan posisi tidurnya yang memeluk Sehun. Luhan memejamkan kedua matanya dan menikmati aroma tubuh Sehun yang menjadi candunya. Deru nafas teratur dari Luhan terdengar menandakan Luhan sudah tertidur. Sehun menyamankan pelukannya dan ikut tertidur.

::Hunhan Bubble Tea Couple::

Pagi harinya Luhan terbangun dan tak menemukan Sehun disampingnya. Luhan mendesah kecewa dan beranjak dari tempat tidurnya menuju kamar mandi. Luhan bersiap-siap untuk berangkat sekolah. Tampilan rapinya layaknya gadis normal menjadi stylenya sehari-hari. Kadang Luhan berfikir untuk menampilkan sisi lainnya disekolah tapi dia malas menghadapi para siswa yang akan membuntutinya nanti. Setelah lama bergelut dengan penampilannya Luhan memutuskan untuk segera bergegas ke sekolah. Saat keluar apartemennya betapa terkejutnya dia melihat Sehun sudah bersandar didinding dekat pintu apartemennya.

"Akhirnya kau keluar juga. Aku kira kau tak akan berangkat ke sekolah"

Sehun berdiri tegak dan memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celananya. Sehun memberi isyarat untuk pergi. Sehun berjalan lebih dahulu didepan Luhan tapi Luhan masih terpaku ditempatnya. Mendapat keberanian darimana, Luhan berlari menyusul Sehun dan langsung memeluk dari belakang. Sehun terkejut mendapat perlakuan tidak biasanya dari Luhan. Jantungnya berdetak cepat. Luhan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Apa kau berjanji tak akan meninggalkanku?" lirih Luhan.

Sehun memutar badannya dan mengangkat dagu Luhan untuk memandangnya. Pandangan mata Luhan dan Sehun bertemu. Seakan ada magnet dimata Sehun, Luhan tak bisa melepaskan pandangan matanya.

"Aku tak bisa menjanjikan hal yang belum tentu bisa aku tepati. Tapi aku akan mencoba yang terbaik untukmu dengan berada disisimu hingga kau sendiri yang melepasku" Luhan menggeleng.

"Aku tak akan melepaskanmu. Kaulah yang selama ini aku cari jadi jangan pernah pergi dariku"

"As your wish, Princess"

"Buat aku merasakan apa itu cinta. Cinta yang sesungguhnya. Cinta dari hatimu yang tulus. Buat aku sadar jika cinta itu sangat berarti dan buat aku sadar jika cintaku hanya untukmu"

Sehun memeluk erat tubuh Luhan. Dirinya bahagia bisa mendapatkan hati wanita idamannya. Walaupun penuh liku tapi Sehun tetap yakin jika Luhanlah yang ditakdirkan untuknya.

_._

_._

_._

_You will never find a reason when love someone, it's because a true love comes with no logical reason._

_._

_Do not blame your past, because the past will never change_

_._

_Love can cure heartbreaks, misfortune, or tragedy. It is the eternal companion._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**END**

**Bener-bener end! Yosh! Janjiku sudah terpenuhi untuk Hunhan. Pokoknya ini beneran end dan ga ada lagi sequel atau kelajutan dari cerita ini. Silahkan berfantasi ria melanjutkan ceritanya sendiri. Hihihihi. Bagaimana? Apakah masih absurb dan nanggung endnya? Aku harap ga. Ini termasuk cerita terpanjangku. Awalnya aku ingin buat Luhan nolak Sehun sampai akhir tapi aku berubah pikiran. Aku buat Luhan insaf akan perasaannya ke Sehun. Happy end kan? semoga cerita ini menghibur para Hunhan shipper. Yah...walaupun yang review cuma sedikit di kedua cerita sebelumnya tapi aku harus melunasi hutangku. Sekarang aku akan fokus ke Kaisoo lagi. Udah ada ide epep baru untuk Kaisoo tapi masih ngambang. Terima kasih buat semua readers yang setia menunggu epepku dan terima kasih juga untuk para silent readers. Aku berharap kalian bertobat dan tinggalkan jejak kalian dikotak review. Apalah artinya diriku tanpa penyemangat seperti kalian. GAMSAHAMNIDA #deep bow bareng Hunhan.**

**BIG THANKS TO READERS YANG MEMBAGI WAKTUNYA MEMBACA 'TWO SIDE OF YOU' DAN 'THE REASON':**

**n13zelf, Cherry EXOL, ShinJiWoo920202, o, PBC, idk, LS-snowie, zarahime5, DiraLeeXiOh, Callysta Park, joldyck, Babybaek04, NoonaLu, HUNsayHAN, Xiao Rose, 0312luLuEXOticS, hahahahoho, hyejin lee, qqty2, ruriminhaha, xiyumin, Syifa Nurqolbiah, Sanshaini Hikari**

**MIND TO REVIEW?**


End file.
